


Inflame

by April Reign (aprilreign), aprilreign



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Diagon Alley, Dream Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Potions Shop, Vaginismus, Wet Dream, herbal shop, physical response, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28438911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/April%20Reign, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Hecate is launching the grand opening of Herbal Shop. A tall, dark, inquisitive gentalman enters her shop. She finds him quite...challenging.
Relationships: Hecate Hardbroom/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The grand opening of Hecate's Apothecary only seen a handful of people enter her new shop. Only curious shoppers nosing about, babbling in hushed tones as if they were doing her a favor by gracing her with their presence. Miss Hardbroom can actually care less. She is looking for serious clientel, with deep pockets having a particular taste in her...unusual curios and rare oddities. The sooner they piss off the better. 

It's been uneventful for hours. Had she known it would be this difficult to launch her business Here in the infamous Diagon Alley she'd have researched more thoroughly. It was Miss Cackle who urged her to pursue her path of happiness. She is a genius at what she do. Potions, brews and concoctions and much more. 

"Madam."

Hecate was so lost in thought she failed miserably to notice The distinguished gentleman standing at her counter.

"Apologies." She straightened proudly. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I am in need of a particular...libation. A restorative kind, that will allow me to sleep in short very short preriod of time, yet benifit a full 8 hours of sleep." The timber of his voice caught her attention. So much so she heard every syllable, his pronunciation, the rhythm and deliverance of each word from his lips to her very ears. She almost forgot to answer his request. 

"By-by how much do wish to reduce said time span."

"15 minutes." Hecate looked at him directly. It wasn't impossible to concoct but very dangerous for such a short period of time.

"Is...there a problem." He was prime clientle she did not want to scare him off with warnings and disclaimers. Carefully she expressed her concern.

"There could be. Several in fact. Death is one to be considered, if your are not well supervised after administration."

Professor Snape turns away from her. Hecate steals a moment to get a gawk at the man. He is a regal man about her age, maybe older. His hair is a raven black with minute hint of mohogony brown here and there. Tall and lean and a little thick around the middle. She's guessing his gut would not stop him from plowing her through if she let him, not that she really would.

Hecate did the right thing yet it feels like it costed her her first patron. She watches him stroll about the entirety of her shop, looking, never touching, pausing several times then walking back to her counter with his hands clasped behind his back.

"You, will be my administrative healer. I will come, to call 12 noon daily for the rest of the school season, ex-cluding weekends. I am a very busy man, so I ex-pect you to be ready to re-ceive me, without, delay. How soon, will the remedy be ready?"

Hecate had to stop and think. His response was so unexpected not to mention his imposing bearing had her hackles up which shadows the fact he is already a regular buyer.

Blinking she responds,"Day after the morrow."

"Right." Professor Snape reaches into his robes and reveal a tight black sack of gold gallions. "This, should cover your ex-penses." He sets the sack down and gently pushes it to her side of the counter.

"This is too much sir, allow me to calculate your cha-

"Keep it. As a token."

"For what? I've yet to render my services."

"You did not pander to my wishes. Your straight forwardness is, well met. Madam...?

"Hardbroom."

"Yesss. Til we meet again." With a slight incline of his head Professor Snape breaks eye contact and moves to walk away but evaporates into thin air.

Standing there holding his sack in her hand, 'Madam' Hardbroom is utterly baffled at the chain of events that just transpired. And even worse she don't even know his name!

~ Fin ~


	2. Chapter 2

The day is done. Diagon Alley is dark and still. After 3 hours of patient waiting Hecate did not receive any other customers other than that one distinguished warlock. A thin smile crept across her face while twisting the blinders close. She was glad he graced her with his interest. Obviously giving her little shop of horrors a chance. Magic folk can be adamantly loyal to their own, almost never venturing out new venues.

Her smile grew larger yet. His presence was more than welcome. His sent was mesmerizing. His tone of voice was alluring.

She was waiting to exhale a long held breath. Every bit of his essence screams danger yet it beckoned her curiosity.

It is one thing to allow herself the reckless, fantastical imaginings of a sex starved virgin. Quite another to hope it would actually come to pass. He is too good for her. She is sure she is not his type. The type of woman who would let him grope his hands all over her body. The type of woman who'd let him jam his fingers deep into the void between her legs. That type of woman who drops to her knees and gags herself on his cock until he feeds her gut with his delicious seed then begs for him to fuck her ass and pussy the same way! Hecate had to readjust her tight black dress walking away from the window, her steps faltering as the muscles between her thighs constricts with arousal.

"Curses!" Her legs were trembling. She barely made it to the counter to keep from falling. She breathes in a steadying breath in a ill attempt to calm herself but to no avail. She knows what's happening and it's not happening here! Hecate flips up the countertop to pass through and let's it slam back down without a second thought as she hurry to her private quarters in the back.

She couldn't shake the mounting sensations. Ounce they start there's no stopping it! She rush into her room, pushes the door shut. All she can do is lean on the door as she tries to shimmy that tight ass dress up above her hips to...

"Oh yes...yesss!" No longer able to ignore the urge to finger herself she rubs her clit vigorously. She thought of him and her together, riding his cock behind his desk in his chair. 

That vision made her flesh burn and her blood boil! "Blasted!" Twirling her twat wasn't enough. For the first time ever she slide a finger into her cunt. Never had to before with her powerful orgasms. Bent over and holding herself against the door she fucks herself, palm, fingers and all. 

Wimpering gasps is a sign that she is coming close to climax. She whines out loud, dropping on all fours as her body coils up tight with unrelenting pulses of pleasure. After she is released from her orgasm she slumps to the floor helplessly. It had become easy over the years, learning how to get a grip of her uncontrollable orgasms or vaginismus. If she had known he would be the trigger to set her off she'd prepared an inhibitor of some sort. This is what she gets for letting her imagination stampede all over her.

She is in trouble. He can never know that he has this much effect on her. It's absolutely unprofessional. 

"Pull yourself together." She will not allow this to happen again. Hecate wants nothing more than a working relationship with this man. Staring at the creamy mess running down her thighs, it will take a hell of a lot of her efforts to keep herself in check.

~ Fin ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hecate startles awake from a dream, or was it a nightmare? It is shady halfway between the two. She takes in a deep breath in the dead of night. It was him. She was dreaming of the stranger in her shop. She breathes in another breath then another, rubbing her chest trying to make her lungs cooperate.

Soon enough she is able to breath easily again. She reluctantly lets herself think of him. Dark, sexy man with an edge of danger about him. Staring into the pitch of night she struggles on why he has followed her into her dreams.

 _'It is because I'm a fool!'_ She thinks to herself. _'I'm smarter than this. It's just a dream. A manifestation of the day's fleeting fantasies.'_

Still, her breath steams in the cold air. She know better, She knows he's more than what he seems. Something...good beneath it all. _'But'_ she's not quite sure. What if she's wrong and he turns out to be bad for her? She wants her first time with a man to be everything her friends told her it would be and she is not willing to take that chance, not with someone like him.

Kicking off the blankets Hecate darts out the bed and make a bee line to the tap. After gulping down a glass of water she immediately return to her bed pulling the blankets tightly over her head refusing to give another thought about the man. _'No more.'_ She buries herself deeper and deeper into the pillows desperately trying to keep from thinking about him.

She focus a tight awareness on shop business and her responsibilities as Depute Head Mistress. After all that effort, sleep eventually comes to her and she is more than glad to welcome it.

~ ~ ~

_'Hecate.'_

He invokes her name with a whisper. Her name slips from his tongue, sighing her name in a moment of passion as he glides into her midst, smooth and deep, pulling her close with a firm arm.

A gentleness is bestowed upon Hecate. Yet she can feel the intensity of his power within her and it sends her reeling. Dragging her from her grasp of the boarders of reality. Every solid push tears her away from sanity. A void is nothing compared to him; absorbing her, devouring her bit by bit, swallowed down to a meaningless point of no return. She's absolutely loving it! Especially how he works your body with his hands, breaking her apart and molding her back together again.

Hecate wonders if this is truly him or who she want him to be.

 _'I am who I am.'_ He convinces her. The last echoes of his baritone fades away as Hecate spirals helplessly down into her climax. Split wide open and bare. He laves her with a bruising kiss. _'Take me or leave me.'_

He pulls from her, forsaking her to grieve his vacancy.

~ Fin ~


	4. Chapter 4

Those perfectly filthy fantasies has Ms. Hardbroom in a enchanted, almost elated level of awareness. Today will be perfect. Her destinguished client will be tended to in her care, by her hands, under her treatment. She close her eyes whispering a chant for success and companionship.

Hecate opens her eyes, smoothing out her slim black dress one last time in front of her full length mirror while going over the treatment she has prepared for Snape. She can't afford any mishaps while he is under her care. One last look over, touching up her face and re-fixing her hair, she is ready to start this wonderful day.

The preparations are set and the shop is closed down for her first appointment. She do not want any distractions, moreso it is to give him more privacy while he is sleeping. He will be here any moment. The Floo is sealed shut. No one can get in or out except for...

"Enid...Enid Nightshade!"

"Yes maam?"

"Be sure to enchant this shop with a tripple barrier only after Mr...whatever his name is aparates"

"How did you not get his name?" Enid asks with a slight scowl.

"You will mind your manners in his...whatshisname presence." Hecate warns.

"O...K...and who am I suppose to record this session under?

"Snape!...silly girl." Enid startles so badly she nearly draws her wand on the man.

"Enid! Get a hold of yourself!" Hecate hisses from clenched teeth.

"Yes madam...So sorry sir. Allow me." She eyes him as she hussles to take his robes and he automatically disrobes, dropping it in her arms.

He extends his hand to Hecate, taking hers and brings it to his lips. She could have poofed into nothingness when she felt the press of his warm lips across her knuckles. "Severus Snape...Madam Hardbroom."

"Welcome Mr. Snape. It...is...er, um my pleasure...to be of service to you." She breathes. "Everything is in order if you will follow me." But she can't make a move to leave, because she realizes that he is still holding her hand rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. She chuckles uneasily and begins to fluster as he smiles politely back at her.

Enid is totally amused, looking back and forth at the pair. Like they will notice her anyway, but she decides to cut in before her mistress unravels completely. "Sir we are ahead of schedule, there are refreshments and hot towels in the parlor for your leisure...Sir."

Her hospitality caught his attention, reminding him that his time is short. Letting Ms Hardbroom's hand slip free he pulls out his pocket watch, checks it then turn to the clever little girl and nod his approval. She leads the way through a open threshold to the back while Hecate tries to summon some of her senses back together.

~ ~ ~

The room is well lit. He approach the first of three, burgundy lounge chaises. It has an elegantly tuffed, velvet body with a 's' curve to provide the most comfort to the shape of the human body. "Lovely." He removes his long pea coat handing it to Hecate. The lounge chair sits closer to the floor than he would like so he tugs his pant legs up before taking a seat.

"I need to examine your vitals. I'm a bit old-fashioned. I rely on sense of touch for accuracy. Would you mind?

He was not so willing to allow her that intimacy. Touching is a taboo that is well regarded by all magical beings. Unless you want to be cursed, hex or even end up dead by a stranger's or an enemy's hand it is best to handle them at arm's length. "If you must." He yields.

First, she needs to check his temperature. Although his hair is in the way, she press her palm across his fore head, then informs Enid. She moves on efficiently.

"May I check your pulse?" Snape complies silently. He unbuttons his cuffs one after the other then roll up his sleeves in the same fashion. An image on his arm gives her pause. A serpent coiled into what she thinks is an infinity sign slithering from the orifice of a skull bone. She continues on before Snape can notice her reaction of his tattoo on his left arm. Enid looks up at her from the corner of her eyes, even she knows what that symbol represents. Holding his right hand she press two fingers to his pulse. Finally she rise up and place a hand on his back to feel his breathing.

"Everything is normal." Hecate relays to her assistant. It is difficult for the woman to focus. Her mind wants to dwell on what was just revealed to her but she do not have that luxury. She has a job to do for a client who just so happens to be a bloody Deatheater. The man she fancies is a dangerous man. One who may attract other death eaters to her shop. A shame, that is. All her hopes dashed because of a blimey symbol. 

"Shall I retrieve the serum?" Enid's question snaps her back to the present moment.

"Yes child." She waves Enid off, earning a grimace and a eyeroll from the girl.

"Is there a problem." Snape asks noting her shift in attitude.

"No. None at all." She answers somewhat stiffly. "I had a few delicate questions I wanted to ask before we commence which she do not need to be privy to." Hecate lied knowing one of those questions is absolutely irrelevant. She was being petty and nosey.

After asking about his diet, his sleep and work schedule she asked about his sexual activity. "And please forgive me," She fakes her embarrassment, "I would not ask if it wasn't pertinent to your stabilization while you're under. "The number of...times you have had... ...coi..." Saying the word coitus was proving to be extremely difficult and increasingly embarrassing to even speak of out loud. Suddenly she realize how silly she is acting. "Perhaps, I shouldn't." She slaps her notebook shut. "Apologies."

Snape reclines back with both hands behind his head wearing a thin smile while watching Hecate squirm under her own scrutiny. He's loving every bit of it and pokes at her even more about it.

"No need to apologize." He croons. "We are consenting...adults, well versed in the secrets of...fornication. I believe you were asking...how often I copulate?"

The witch jerked her face away, gripping her notebook so tight she could have ripped the whole thing in half.

"Yes." She barely whispered through her teeth.

I'm a very very busy bloke, hardly any time for all that. But...when I do, it is usually three times. 

"Last week?"

"Last night."

There was a snort made from across the room.

Ms. Hardbroom stands. "That...will...be...all. Thank you. Excuse me." Snape lays there looking sly as a fox and waves his hands up at Enid as if he hadn't a clue why Hecate was so flustered.

"Enid prepare our guess to be cleansed." She can hear both of them chuckling and snickering behind her back. She is mortified once she figured out she insulted him further. As if he needed to be cleansed because he had sex. "That is not what I meant!"

(note: Ask a few questions. awkward moments. administer draught, observation. What she's thinking while taking notes and whating him sleep.)

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> My first Harry Potter Fic! The commas, dashes- and dots... is to convey Snape's drawl and annunciation if there is a better way to do it. By all means let me know. It's been a minute since I mused and fantasized about Snape so his lingo personality will be up to par soon as well as Madam Hardbroom.


End file.
